Jennie's Project
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jennie is working on a project and needs Sal's help. She hoped that he could help on what she needs. Will Sal say yes and help her out, and what is this project Jennie needs help on? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Hunter Street in anyway. This story idea was requested by **ThunderWaveXXX**

* * *

Sal was home working on a little project to pass the time by on a rainy day. His other siblings went to the park before the rain happened and most likely will be home soon anyways. While working on the project he heard the doorbell. Knowing he was the only one home he sighed, stop what he was doing, and went to find out who it was. When the door opened it was Jennie. Sal quickly became flustered a bit.

"Oh hey Jennie how, how are you?"

"I'm good. May I come in? The rain is picking up a bit."

"Oh yah no problem."

Once inside the two hugged causing Sal to get hard. He did his best for her not to know.

"So Jennie what can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you could help me on a little personal project."

"Oh yah what is it?'

"Is anyone home?"

"No just me."

"Good because I don't want this to leak out and I do trust your family in all but I trust you more."

"Oh ok we can head up to my room."

"Perfect."

The two went upstairs to Sal's room and Jennie put down her bag. She was soon opening it as Sal and her talked.

"So what kind of project is this?"

"A toy."

"Wow toys that is cool. What kind are we talking about?"

Jennie soon pulls out a dildo and Sal's eyes widen. He had no words to say. He was trying to think of something to say but he had nothing that did not come across about. The dildo was in fact bigger then Sal's six inch dick and fatter as well. He wondered is this her dildo or did she just buy it for this project? Jennie just looks at the boy with a smile and cant wait to start the project.

"I want a dilldo kinda like this but shoots our cum that is on a set time or something."

"So why not just do that without me?"

"I want to know the texture of cum to make it realistic as possible and even seeing how long it takes to shoot out for a standard time. So I choice you to see for myself."

"Wait that means?"

"Yes I want you to cum for me."

"I huuu..."

Before Sal can actually give an answer the front door opened which means the rest of his family was home.

"We can do it at my house now that your family is back."

"Um..."

The two soon left the house to go to Jennie's. His family did not even gave it a second thought when Sal told them where he was going. Luckily the rain had stopped when they headed outside.

Sal cant believe he is in Jennie's bedroom as he was sitting in her desk chair. Once the door was shut Sal felt it was too late to back out now. He liked her allot but never thought he be showing off his dick in front of her.

"Let's make things easier." Jennie said as she soon took off her shirt showing of her C up breasts in her bra which soon was removed and tossed into the floor.

Sal's dick was now hard. This was not the first time he saw a girl's breast without being on a screen. The first being Tess when her bikini top fell off while at the beach. Sal was stunned when he saw them like he was now. The only difference was Tess quickly covered up, where Jennie counted to undress herself until she was fully naked. Sal did not see any tan lines which meant she sun bathed in the nude.

"So while you pleaser yourself I will do the same." Jennie said.

All Sal could do was nod as he started to take off his cloths. Once naked he sat back on the chair but Jennie had other ideas. She patted the bed as she sat down onto it. Now Sal and Jennie where pleasuring themselves, but Sal watched her finger herself for a bit before he started to jack off. The room was filling up with moans. Both just watched the other pulsar each other Jennie soon put another hand onto her pussy and used the other to touch Sal's balls.

"May I?" Jennie asked.

All Sal could do is nod. Jennie's hand relocated Sal's as she jacked him off. She made a mental note to make the dildo warm and soft but hard as well. Sal moaned more as he was getting his first hand job. Jennie smiled and after a few pumps she leaned in closer to Sal's dick. His eyes went wide when she slipped his dick into her mouth. She stared to suck away with Sal moaning even more.

To Sal she was good and just let her suck away while she counted to play with her pussy. A few more bobs in and Sal was on edge. He did not know how much longer he could last. Once it hit a few more bobs Sal felt like he was going to explode.

"I'm going to cum."

Jennie stopped sucking him and quickly jacked him off which was only one pump when he shot his load. She just kept jacking him off until he was no longer shooting his load. The amount to be average or so on what she saw in porn. She scooped up Sal's cum from his chest and rubbed it between two fingers.

Once done touching Sal's cum she licked her fingers and smiled at Sal. It was not bad tasting at all and went to lick up the rest of it off of Sal's chest and ending it with sucking him until he was back at six inches.

"Now to see how long you last as I forgot to time it."

"Yeah um ok."

Sal thought he was getting another blowjob but instead she went on top of him and slid his dick in her pussy making both of them no longer virgins. He was shocked to say the least. Both of them begin to moan as she fucked herself on Sal's dick. Her hands rubbed his back and smiled at him. For Sal he just let her ride him as her breasts bounced in his face. Jennie thought it was cute that Sal was clueless about this as she removed her hands so she could place his hands on her ass.

"Please suck my breast Sal."

She pushed his head onto one of her breasts with one of her hands while the other went back rubbing Sal's back. Sal started sucking one of her breasts as his moans became muffled. The sucking of one of her breasts felt wonderful do to the vibrations of Sal's muffled moans. She kept trusted into him and she soon went faster and faster while moaning louder.

After a few more bounces she gilded Sal's head to her other breast where he started to suck again. She counted to hold his head and rub his back as he held her ass. A few more bounces and Jennie was on edge and after more bounces on Sal's dick she squirted.

Sal never knew girls could have this kind of orgasms as the videos he had seen was girls just shaking like they where being electrocuted by an invisible exposed live wire. Her juices landed on them as she kept riding his dick. Her legs where soon cramping up but kept to it. After more thrusting into Sal is when he was on edge and so was Jennie but she came first.

"I'm about to shoot again." Sal said not wanting Jennie to get pregnant.

After she finished squirting she got off of Sal and started to suck him off until he shot his load into her mouth. The cum was better this time and Jennie thought because it came strait from the source and not on Sal's chest. She looked at the time and smiled. They been fucking for a good fifteen minuets. She thought it was not a bad time at all for Sal's age.

"That was great. Lets do it one more time just to see if you are able to last longer or not. You know to see if fifteen minuets is average."

"Oh just let me have a drink of water."

Jennie smiled and while he was drinking she taught him how to eat out a pussy from a video she saved. Once Sal got the idea he took a deep breath and started to lick up all her juices. Sal was indeed a quick learner and after she squirted in his mouth Jennie was ready to get fucked again this time with Sal on top.

Sal soon was thrusting away causing Jennie's breasts to bounce and the two where moaning again. While fucking Jennie had squirted a few more times before Sal was once again on edge he trusted into her a few more times before he could no longer hold back. Once he pulled out Jennie knew what she wanted.

"Cum on my chest and titties."

Sal did what she wanted and shot his load. It was a small load after coming twice already to her knowledge but it was really his forth. The first being was in the washroom to get rid of his morning wood. Jennie looked at the time and saw it took just a little bit longer but not by much. Jennie smiled as she can't wait to do it again some time. But it wont be for no project.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
